Curly Hair
by ohblainers
Summary: Kurt has been wondering why Blaine always wears so much hair gel, so he decides to ask him. Set in the early-days of their relationship. Very fluffy.


Kurt looked up from his homework to steal another glance at his boyfriend. From his vantage point at the opposite end of Blaine's bed, he could see that his brow was furrowed slightly in concentration as he poured over his Chemistry textbook. It was completely and utterly adorable.

Kurt thought that now might be the perfect time to ask Blaine the question that had been bothering him all week._ Okay, Kurt. You can do this. Just be tactful. You don't want to hurt his feelings._

"Why do you always wear so much hair gel?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt closed his eyes and mentally face palmed. _Great. So much for being tactful.  
><em>

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and saw that Blaine was staring at him with his head tilted to one side and his eyebrows raised. Kurt gauged his expression. He relaxed slightly to see that Blaine didn't look hurt at all. He just looked startled by the sudden question and also a little curious.

"I-I mean, I think it looks really cute, but I've never really seen you without it, and sometimes when-when we kiss it gets all over my hands if I put my them in your hair and-" Kurt rambled on while staring at his hands in his lap.

"Kurt."

"-I'm really sorry if that was too forward! It was a stupid thing to ask anyway-"

"Kurt!"

Kurt quickly shut his mouth and looked up at Blaine. He was looking at him with a look of fondness and amusement. Kurt willed the light blush that was spreading over his cheeks to go away. _Oh my god, Kurt, stop acting like a 12-year-old schoolgirl._

"You know you're allowed to ask me questions, right?"

"Y-yeah. I know that. This is just so new to me." Kurt replied, gesturing between the two of them with his hand.

Blaine just smiled and set his homework on table next to his bed. He then shuffled closer to Kurt so they were sitting in front of each other with their legs crossed and their knees touching. Without saying anything, he placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly. The kiss was sweet and chaste, but it still sent sparks of happiness up Kurt's spine. He would never get used to this. He never _wanted_ to get used to this. Even after two weeks of dating, Kurt still got that giddy feeling when they kissed. He always wanted to feel like this with Blaine.

Kurt sighed blissfully when Blaine pulled away. Blaine studied Kurt's face for a moment before breaking the silence.

"So do you really want to know why I use so much gel?"

Kurt looked confused for a few seconds before he remembered his question from a few minutes ago.

"I wouldn't of have asked if I didn't want to know."

Blaine just nodded in agreement and rubbed the back of his neck for a few seconds before speaking again.

"My hair is curly. Like, _really_ curly. It looks like a weird puffy cloud if I don't style it. And, uh, at my old school people taunted me about it. Among other things, of course…" Blaine said, looking uncomfortable.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Blaine smiled warmly at the small gesture and continued.

"So, when I transferred to Dalton I wanted to seem really put together and... in control. So, I started using hair gel. I got so used to it that now, without it, I just think I look sort of… crazy."

"I bet it would look gorgeous."

Kurt flushed a deep red and was about to start stuttering apologies, but Blaine just chuckled, learned forward and kissed his forehead.

"You're too adorable, you know that?"

Kurt just wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out. The room fell into silence for about a minute, and Kurt's eyes wandered over Blaine's face and then up to his heavily gelled hair again.

"Promise me you'll wear it without gel one day. On a weekend, maybe?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine considered his question for a few seconds, before sighing and nodding his head.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>About two weeks later, Kurt was standing in front of his vanity, trying to get his hair perfectly coiffed for his date with Blaine. He had completely forgotten the conversation they had in his dorm room about hair products.<p>

He hummed to himself cheerfully as he checked his outfit for about the fourth time in his full-length mirror. He was wearing a light grey button down shirt with black skinny jeans, boots and a checkered bowtie to match. He smiled approvingly at his reflection. He really did have good taste in clothing. But his ego-fertilizing thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell.

He quickly tugged at his bowtie before running off to answer it.

He swung the door open and slowly ran his eyes up his boyfriend's body. He was wearing black and white converses, black skinny jeans and a red sweater. But then, Kurt's eyes landed on his hair.

_His hair._

Blaine's black curls fell freely around his forehead. He wasn't wearing any gel. He looked completely and utterly…

"…gorgeous." Kurt said quietly.

"Look who's talking." Blaine replied with a smile that made Kurt's heart melt.

Kurt quickly composed himself and just rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of his boyfriend. He then reached his hands out tentatively and stroked Blaine's now-free curls.

"Oh my god, it's so soft and _fluffy!_" Kurt commented, giggling.

They stood like that for a few moments before Blaine reached up and gently untangled Kurt's hands from his hair.

"Come on. If we don't leave now we'll be late to the movie."

Kurt just blushed and allowed Blaine to lead them towards his car.

When they were both buckled in, Blaine leaned in towards to Kurt and whispered in his ear,

"So, now that you've seen my hair in it's natural state, can I see yours without product sometime?"

Kurt just scoffed before answering, "No way in hell, Anderson."

"Are you sure? I'm think I can find ways to convince you…" Blaine said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before Kurt had a chance to guess what he was up to, Blaine closed the space between their lips and was kissing him soundly. Kurt tried to resist the temptation, but all coherent thoughts left his mind when Blaine was doing _that_ with his tongue. He melted into the kiss and ran his hands through Blaine's curls.

Then, as soon as it started, Blaine pulled away and returned to his side of the car.

Kurt groaned in frustration.

"So… is that a yes?" Blaine asked, smiling wickedly.

"You're such a tease! And fine. Someday I'll show you what my hair looks like without product. Happy?"

Blaine grinned and pumped his fists into the air in victory.

"Very."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review!**


End file.
